wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is a place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death. Denizens of Hell Daemons Denizens of the underworld, daemons are the most powerful entities to ever exist in the lands of Azeroth. Their aptitude in the arts of deception and combat are only equaled by their sadistic nature, and the puissance they possess in the black arts of magic. They command the searing fires of Hell as if it were their plaything. They are the true lords of chaos, wreaking havoc at every step and destroying what they wish. There is rumored to be a gateway that appears every thirteenth full moon that bridges the gap between Azeroth and the underworld, and it is during these brief moments that the daemons can come to this place. Legend also states that some have the power to summon these creatures and control them.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Daemon Fire and Brimstone Fire, which is related to fel, and Brimstone are the elements of hell. Brimstone is the archaic term for sulfur, a yellow element that fel seems to represent. Reference to Christianity When regarding to Christianity, fire and brimstone is an expression of God's wrath. Professions of the Cosmos Necrolyte Practitioners of the religions, these binders of souls command the black powers that hold control over the earth. Linked into the dominions of the lower plains, Necrolytes have power over all things dark and evil, including the raising of fallen warriors to create armies of the undead. Through ceremonies performed at their Temples, they learn to warp the essence of shadow to use for their advantage.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Necrolyte The Necrolytes have close ties to the dark forces of Hell, and in consequence study the forbidden arts of the dead. They have gained the ability to bind the bodies of the dead to this domain, creating armies of soulless creatures. With no minds to speak of, they will disdain the use of weapons, seeking to rend the flesh of those they are directed to attack with their bare boned hands.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Raise Dead Warlock The fires of hell rise up to meet the enemies of the Warlock clan. Their sorceries are rooted in the deepest pits of the underworld, and their command over flame and the monstrosities they create is a cause for great fear to their victims.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Warlock Spells File:Grindel Hellbringer.jpg|Grindel Hellbringer: "Catch a glimpse of your eternity." File:Jadefire Hellcaller.jpg|Jadefire Hellcaller: "There is always a wrong decision." File:Snarl Hellwind.jpg|Snarl Hellwind: "All must be sacrificed for the glory of the Horde!" Warlocks are magical practitioners who seek to understand darker, fel-based magics, including destructive spells. Spells that channel the fire and brimstone of hell through their bodies, or can summon forth great creatures - even daemons - are theirs to use.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Warlock According to the Blizzard Historian known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have the abilities of necrolytes or variations on them (e.g. Fel Armor, Eye of Kilrogg, and Shadow Bolt). It seems that Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't have the abilities of necromancers without being necromancers themselves. The Felstorm The Felstorm is the maw of hell from which the burning armies of the Legion have returned to Azeroth.Quest:The Legion Returns References Category:Lore Category:Religion Category:Magic